A Chance Encounter (Sonamy & Shadamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: While Amy is having relationship troubles with Shadow, her best friend Sonic is there to comfort her. But what happens when comfort becomes something more?
1. Party and a Poolside Surprise

"Come on Shadow…please don't make me stay again." Amy pleaded, brushing through her short pink hair and tucking most of it back in her signature red headband.

"Amy, all of our friends will be there. It's really important to me that you be there." Shadow walked up behind her, still dripping from the shower, and tenderly kissed the cleft of her neck. Amy shrugged it off.

"Shadow, you know I don't like the parties you throw. The music always gives me migraines and the smell afterwards…it's disgusting." Amy shuddered, remembering last time how half of Shadow's friends had thrown up in his pool. The water had turned a disgustingly sick green-brown. Took him over a week to fully clean it since she had refused to help him.

"I know baby but I'd still like to have you there." His soft fingers rubbed her shoulder as he moved past her to get dressed in the bedroom. He slipped dark blue jeans over his legs, leaving his flat muscular stomach and arms to stare at Amy in plain view. She looked away, feeling a slight blush growing in her cheeks as he grinned smugly at her.

"I think I'll just go out and see a movie. If I happen to get back in time I'll stay for the remainder of the party. Deal?" Shadow walked back in, slipping a grey t-shirt over his head and onto his body. He leaned in and pecked Amy on the lips.

"Deal."

_-Later that night-_

Amy groaned. The party was still in full swing and it was almost midnight. She wasn't surprised but sometimes she just wished Shadow and his friends weren't such hardcore partiers. Mentally preparing herself, she walked up the steps in her red pumps and opened the door.

She could already tell the party was only halfway over. There were cats, hedgehogs, birds, rabbits; every kind of animal you could think of was passed out all over the place but many more were still dancing holding cups full of dull brown-colored booze. Amy's nose squinted up as the smell of vomit, sweat and alcohol attacked her nostrils. She closed the door behind her, though she desperately wished she could run out of there in that moment.

"Baby! Y-you caaaaaaaaame!" Shadow, drunk off his ass and practically slurring his words together, stumbled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Before Amy could protest his mouth was on hers, tasting of beer and cigarettes, making Amy want to gag. She pushed him back and he smiled. "Playful little rose…" Amy rolled her eyes and walked past him into the kitchen, where it was a little quieter, the music not pounding into her temples as badly.

Knuckles was sitting at the dining room table laughing with Rouge. They were having a drinking challenge with Silver, Scourge, and Sally; Shadow slipped around Amy and sat at the table as well. "Coooooome play with us, baaaaaaby." Shadow winked and hiccupped and the others laughed drunkenly. Amy shook her head and backed away and quickly disappeared down a separate hallway leading towards the back of the house.

Walking into a different room, she crossed to a door, took a keycard from her purse and slipped it inside a security pad. Typing in a quick four digit code, the glass door slid open and Amy ducked outside, listening to the door hiss and lock shut behind her.

She was in Shadow's backyard, where the pool was. After the fiasco at last year's big party, Shadow had put a lock onto the backyard door so no one could get out to the pool unless they knew the code. The glass on this side of the house was also opaque; no one could see outside or in. Amy quietly slipped into a stall found beside the door and stripped out of her red dress and pumps. Leaving them in the tiny seat, she pulled on a white one piece swimsuit with small red roses decorating it that hung from a hook inside the stall.

As a last thought she tossed her red headband onto the stack as she left the stall, letting her hair fall down freely to her shoulders. She leaned down and touched the clear water with her fingers. Perfect temperature. Finding the small ledge on the deeper edge of the pool, she lowered herself into the warm water; it rose up to just below her breasts. She leaned against the side, letting the water lap against her skin, and she closed her eyes. Distantly she could still hear the heavy bass from the techno dance music inside the house.

_God…why does Shadow have to be so inconsiderate? He knows how much I hate these parties…_

_I know this is his house…but he should still try to understand and at least think about how I feel._

Thoughts swirled around in Amy's head as she sat there in the pool, letting her legs float in front of her. Sometimes she just wondered if maybe Shadow just wasn't the guy for her. The two of them had been dating a little over nine months…yet Amy found herself falling more and more out of love with him. He had changed since she had met him…and not for the better.

"Maybe…" She found herself speaking aloud. She pushed away from the edge and allowed herself to float in the water. Taking a deep breath, she began her normal nightly laps in the pool. She did 30 laps in the butterfly stroke then another 30 just swimming at whatever pace she wanted, unaware a pair of emerald green eyes watching her from the bushes _inside_ the fence.

"Maybe he just isn't the right guy for me…" Amy spoke to herself, finishing the thought she had started.

As Amy finished up and put her arms on the edge of the pool to pull herself up, she noticed red-white shoes with familiar gold buckles in front of her. She tilted her head back to see the intruder and gasped.

"Perhaps I can cheer you up?"

* * *

**For those who have asked, yes, I got this idea from TextMessage's story "The Stranger". It will not be the same, however. It will be another decision story, like my "Mating Season" story was.**


	2. New Side

"Hey Sonic…wait, how did you get in here?" The blue hedgehog grinned down at Amy and reached for her hand, helping her up out of the water. She was very conscious of the fact of how little she was wearing.

"Snuck in through the back gate. Wanted to crash the party and see you. I don't even get a hug? It's been a month." Sonic cupped his hands behind his head, smiling at Amy's red muzzle.

"Yes yes, you'll get a hug. Let me go shower and redress and we can go out." Amy grabbed the towel she had laid beside the pool and began drying her skin, the soft material soothing her.

"Music giving you migraines again?" Sonic hadn't changed his pose but he looked a bit more concerned now; his eyebrows were narrowed and he was looking up at the opaque windows.

"Yeah…I've tried to talk to Shadow about them but he doesn't seem to really care." Amy draped the white towel around her shoulders, letting the water from her hair drip into it. Sonic moved over and let her walk past him and into the stall.

"Want me to talk to him?" Amy poked her head out. Sonic glanced at her bare shoulder since she was in the middle of changing.

_I wonder what her skin feels like…_

"You know if he even knew you were here he'd kill you and me too for letting you be here." Amy ducked her head back inside and finished changing back into her red dress and pumps. Leaving her headband in the stall, vowing to come pick it up later, she stepped back out. Sonic whistled low, gazing up and down her figure.

"I'm surprised Shadow can even let you go. If I were him, I'd be holding on to you all the time." Amy giggled softly and Sonic smiled, tapping his nose with a finger.

_She thinks I'm kidding…_

"I should only be about half an hour. I'll meet you at our usual café ok?" Amy blew Sonic a kiss, who pretended to reach up and grab it. Grinning, she dashed back into the house after opening up the locked glass door, eager to get back to her friend. Sonic looked up once more at the house before turning and leaving the yard, closing the gate behind him.

Amy quickly threw off her clothes and jumped in the shower, letting the steaming hot water run over her skin and ease her pulsing muscles from the swim.

_I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen him…it feels like years._

The sakura hedgehog didn't hear as the bathroom door slowly opened and locked softly. A shadow fell over her as someone stepped in behind her.

"Having fun?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Amy let out a yelp and whirled her head around. Shadow stood there, bare of any clothes, grinning at her. He seemed to have sobered up from the hour before. His ebony skin was even blacker under the stream of water.

"Having fun? If you want to look at it that way. Is the party winding down?" Amy asked, shampooing her hair, scratching her quills hard. Shadow gently moved her hands away and began the work for her.

"Slowly. I can't seem to get people to leave. I promise the house will be empty in less than an hour and I will clean up then we can get to bed." Shadow's fingers were so experienced in her quills; Amy found herself sagging against him, relishing in his touch. She felt him smile against her neck, his fangs gently brushing against her skin. She gasped softly as she felt his hands wrap around her petite frame, holding her against him.

"Listen…I know I've gotten kinda bad lately about caring for your needs, like your migraines and such. I swear I'm going to do better from now on, Amy. I promise." He gently kissed the cleft of her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I promised I'd meet up with Sonic in a half hour."

_Whoa WHOA mind! Where did that come from?!_

"Sonic?...Faker's back?" She heard him growl softly then slowly exhale, holding even tighter to her. "You'd rather be with him than me right now?"

"That's not what I meant, Shadow. You know that."

"Sorry…force of habit. Pessimistic life views you know." Amy giggled softly as he brushed her hair back and nibbled her ear. "Alright. I can't control what you do."

"You're very understanding, Shadow."

"…I try."

Amy turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him. Shadow smiled against her lips and opened for her, letting their tongues battle together. Amy was more than a little breathless when the kiss broke.

"Be home in a few hours? I worry for you when you're gone for so long."

"I promise, Shadow."

Shadow winked and helped her out of the shower, turning off the water behind him. He tossed her a towel and dried himself off, slipping back on his jeans and gray shirt before turning and unlocking and heading out the door.

"Hey Shadow? Can you grab my green tank top from the dresser?" Amy called out.

"Sure babe. One sec." After a few minutes Shadow poked his head back in the doorway and handed her the shirt. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more fleeting but still as powerful. He smiled, exposing his fangs, gazing at his beautiful rose.

"Be careful out there for me." Shadow pulled away from the door and disappeared, heading back downstairs into the fray of the party still going on. Amy slipped on her navy-blue skinny jeans, the tank top – as Sonic had told her, his favorite of what she usually wore – and a pair of Converse shoes. Brushing back her shoulder-length hair, she left it wet so that it would dry naturally and curl a bit as it did.

Amy grabbed her purse from the bed and slid it over her shoulders, her mind preoccupied.

_Shadow sure does seem different tonight…maybe he's finally thinking more about my feelings._

_Oh! I'm going to be late for Sonic!_

Amy snatched up a black jacket and headed back downstairs. Amidst the passed out and drunken people she spotted Shadow chatting with Blaze by the kitchen counter, both of the munching on some kind of seafood, most likely shrimp. Shadow glanced over and waved a bit; Amy returned the wave and a smile. With that, she stepped out the door, slipping on and zipping up her jacket whilst pulling up the hood and descended the steps into the street.

_Only about a mile…I can walk from here._


	3. The Diner

The chatter was still loud for the time of night as Amy stepped inside the diner, pulling her hood off her head as she did so. Scattered batches of people sat together in booths and tables, a few stragglers glancing back as the bell above her rang, announcing her entrance. Sonic was sitting in a center booth between two tables, both filled with men playing different versions of poker. He glanced up as she walked in and smiled, holding one hand up slightly to signal her. With his pointer finger he flicked it at her, motioning her in a "come hither" way. She made her way to him; as she passed a table she heard an appreciative low whistle as another male hedgehog took a good look at her fine, plump rear. Sonic glanced at the hedgehog angrily as Amy sat across from the blue male, setting her purse at her hip.

"Sorry, I know I'm 15 minutes late-" Sonic put up a hand to stop her, still eyeing the other male for a moment before looking back at her.

"You're perfectly alright. I assumed someone at the house was holding you up for something." By the way he said "someone" he certainly meant Shadow. Sonic's lean fingers flipped easily through the menu, the soft flickering of the moving paper the only noise between them for a few moments.

"You're...not wearing your gloves?" It sounded like a question and an accusation, though she didn't mean it to come out that way. Sonic grinned and slid the menu over to her, his bare peach fingers brushing lightly over her left wrist ring before she could pull away.

"They were wet from helping you out of the pool. They're in my pocket drying." Sonic motioned to the brown leather jacket he wore over a navy t-shirt, completed with light blue jeans and black combat boots. He leaned back in his chair, tucking his hands comfortably behind his head as he gazed her up and down. "You look good. And you're wearing the tank I gave you." A slow smile spread across his muzzle. "Lovely."

Amy felt a small blush pop up on her cheeks, thought she didn't understand why she was feeling all fluttery when she was close to him. She had hung out with him millions of times during her course of dating Shadow-

_No...no thoughts of Shadow. This is friend time. Not "worrying about your boyfriend" time. Dammit Amy...focus..._

"So how have you been lately, Sonic?" Amy asked, gazing at the assortment of meal selection as the waitress, a tall blue-eyed blonde hedgehog, came by with waters for the two of them, placing them before the patrons with soft clinks from the ice inside the cool, beaded glasses. She immediately turned away and went to another table, this one empty, and began cleaning it off and removing dirty dishes.

"Tired. Been tracking Eggman for months. I'm wore out." Sonic took the small lemon slice attached to the top of his glass and squeezed it over his water, letting the juice drip down into the liquid before he put the yellow fruit aside. "GUN has me working too damn hard these days..." He pulled the glass towards him and took the straw between two fingers, mixing the water in slow circles, the ice clinking between them.

"Ever thought about taking time off?" Amy asked, noting the dark circles under Sonic's jade eyes that she didn't see before. At her suggestion he let out a laugh, as though the very idea were preposterous.

"Even if I did take time off, which, let me say, I have never done, what would I possibly do with myself? Sit in my house alone, laying around doing nothing? Boooooring." Sonic scratched the back of one of his quills, his body language now harder and more agitated. "Well shit. Look what the cat dragged in...literally." Amy looked over her shoulder and immediately took notice of who had just entered the diner.

Blaze the Cat had just entered. Her golden eyes zeroed in on the blue hedgehog and she made her way toward him, her gait very graceful yet carrying an edge of danger. She fiddled with her hair, tying it back up tightly in her signature high ponytail. She wore a black tank, dark blue skinny jeans and high heels. She smirked as she slid in beside Sonic and touched his chin with one of her fingers, her claw gently poking his skin. Amy felt her fists tighten under the table.

"Where've you been, hun? Here with this tramp? Didn't we talk about this?" She purred, her voice low and soft but she way she had spoken the words felt as though they had been screamed right into his ear. Sonic felt his ears flicker uncomfortably and he could feel Blaze's single claw pressing firmly into the underside of his muzzle.

"Amy's still my friend. I'll come visit her whenever I want. It's not like you have any say in my life anymore, Blaze." His emerald eyes hardened and he pushed her away, his body tense with anger. Blaze huffed and slid from the bench, clicking her heels on the tile floor.

"Whatever. I don't need the likes of you in my life anyway." Blaze made a sarcastic wave with her hand and she smiled at Amy, her sharp teeth glinting in the dim lights of the diner ceiling. "Later, tramp." With that, the cat lithely made her way out the door the way she had come mere minutes before, waving her tail playfully at the men who stared after her.

Amy and Sonic both stared at the tabletop in silence. Amy slowly put the menu down as she had felt her appetite disappear along with Blaze. Sonic's fists were clenched tightly beneath the table out of Amy's sight; he was still trying to get over his anger.

"So...your ex is a bitch." Amy spoke simply, crossing her arms over her chest loosely, finding herself leaning back into the booth's bench for support.

_Well...never been called a tramp before...first time for everything I guess._

"I can't agree with you more." Sonic leaned his head forward into his hands, resting his elbows on the tabletop. He sighed heavily, knowing Amy was watching him, waiting for an explanation. "I told her I was coming home a few days ago and that I planned to spend most of the time with you." He lifted his head and locked his fingers together, resting his chin on the curved tower they made. "She threw a hissy fit and we got into a long argument...long story short she ended things."

"Sounds rough..."

At that moment the waitress came up, oblivious to the tense atmosphere between them, and pulled out her writing pad and a pen, asking them what they wanted, just as she probably did every day to hundreds of other people who passed by with merely the blink of an eye. Sonic ordered a veggie wrap, one of his favorite foods, with mayonnaise and pickles on the side. Amy, still unable to find her appetite, passed on the food until Sonic, his eyes hard, ordered her the same thing. After scribbling a few notes the waitress turned tail and walked away, her sneakers squeaking against the newly mopped floor.

"Not sure if rough would be the correct word but you wouldn't be far off." Sonic sighed again and rubbed his eyes, making the dark circles underneath them even more noticeable. Without thinking, Amy reached forward and laid her hand over Sonic's own.

"When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" Amy asked, concerned. Sonic chuckled and scratched the side of his head with one finger.

"Not for a few weeks." He admitted. Amy's eyes widened in surprise. Sonic gave her hand a gentle squeeze before moving it away.

"Why don't you come stay with me and Shadow until your girlfriend leaves town?"

_Why...mind...why did I just ask that question? Shadow would kill me if-_

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now." Sonic said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know the faker and I don't get along."

_No...you both don't._

"I'm sure you both can make some sort of arrangement to get along, at least for a few days." She said, not really at all sure why she did.

_Dammit. Shadow's going to kill me..._

"Thanks Ames...I-I really appreciate it." Sonic said, his muzzle turning slightly red along with his wide smile. The waitress arrived just then with their veggie wraps and pickles on the side for the both of them. Amy grinned, finding her appetite had returned along with her spirits, and she dove into the wrap hungrily, finding herself becoming lost in conversation with the blue hedgehog over past and present news of his life. Yet one small question hovered obsessively in the back of her mind:

_Surely things will work out...what could go wrong?_


End file.
